Cell Jr.
|Race=Bio-Android |Date of birth=May 26, Age 767 |Date of death=May 26, Age 767 |Allegiance = Red Ribbon Androids |FamConnect= Cell (parent) }} Cell Juniors (セルJr.) are the seven offspring of Cell. They are asexually produced from Cell's tail, through cellular mitosis.Capsule Corporation database, Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, 2003 According to Cell himself, each Cell Junior has his power and abilities. Overview Appearance Basically, in terms of appearance, the Cell Juniors are the same as Cell in his Perfect form, with the main differences being that they are both smaller and blue. They also do not have stingers on their backs as Cell does, which renders them unable to absorb other beings. They all have skills similar to that of Perfect Cell himself, but they have far less endurance and are not shown doing regeneration. However, their power and stamina more than makes up for their drawbacks against most opponents. Personality Similar to very young children, Cell Juniors are curious, playful and do not express any sense of remorse. They are obedient to Cell's orders and actively enjoy to toy with their opponents as well as drawing them in with taunts. Akin to Cell, they are very confident of their abilities in battle. When faced by a difficult opponent, however, they will resort to attack in numbers and use all of their genetically inherited techniques. They are normally eager to fight, but are prone to panic and fear if an enemy can withstand their combined might and, as a last resort, will try to escape desperately. Biography The Cell Juniors are created during the Cell Games, after Gohan tells Cell that when he is angry, his power greatly increases. In order to infuriate Gohan enough to release his hidden potential and provide a true challenge, he has them attack Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, and Yamcha. The Cell Juniors are extremely mighty and have strength comparable to Super Saiyan Vegeta and Future Trunks. They crush most of the Z Fighters without fighting seriously; two of them easily beat on Tien and Yamcha (one of them even brutally and readily breaks Yamcha's arm), another two beat on Krillin and an exhausted Goku from his fight with Cell. Three of them stand up on par with Piccolo, Vegeta, and Future Trunks and inflict considerable amounts of damage, at some points shifting the battle to their favor and slightly overpower them briefly. One is even strong enough to catch Vegeta's Final Flash and throw the attack to the side (this is in a filler portion of the anime). However, after Gohan becomes infuriated by the Cell Juniors' assault on the Z Fighters, coupled with Cell's killing of Android 16, his hidden powers awaken and he transforms into a Super Saiyan 2, allowing him to easily slaughter all of the Cell Juniors one by one with effortless blows, shocking the Z Fighters and enraging Cell. The Cell Jrs. have counterparts in Dragon Ball Online named Cell-X Jrs., as they are the perfect offspring of Cell-X instead of Cell. Cell-X Jrs. are far stronger than Cell Jrs, and they are green rather than blue. Power level In Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha, blue Cell Jrs' power level is 46,655,274, and red Cell Jrs' power level is 70,000,000 during the Cell Games and 83,996,583 when they escape Hell during the Super 17 Saga in the game. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Finger Laser' – Cell Jr. can shoot a laser out of his finger. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2, and as normal Ki Blasts in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. *'Renzoku Energy Dan' – One of Cell Junior's techniques in Super Butōden 2. *'Destructo Disk' – A move that Cell Juniors has passed down through genetics from Cell as an imitation of Krillin's Destructo Disk. It was used against Gohan only in the anime, and also in video games. *'Tri-Beam' – A move that Cell Juniors has passed down through genetics from Cell as an imitation of Tien's Tri-Beam. They use it against Gohan only in the anime. *'Special Beam Cannon' – A move that Cell Juniors has passed down through genetics from Cell as an imitation of Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. It is use against Gohan in the anime, as well as in Super Butōden 2 and the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Kamehameha' – A move that Cell Juniors has passed down through genetics from Cell as an imitation of Goku's Kamehameha. It is used against Gohan only in the anime and in video games. **'Super Kamehameha' – An advanced version of the Kamehameha. While never used in the anime or manga, the attack is their ultimate technique in Super Butōden 2 and the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Cell Junior Dance' – A team combo used by Cell and the Cell Juniors in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Innocence Rush' – A High Speed Rush used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Diving Kick Combo' – Cell Jr. drops out of the air with a kick, hits two more times, and then flies back up into the air with another kick. Used in Super Butōden 2. *'Triangle Kick' – Cell Jr. flies diagonally upwards with a kick, then drops straight down and slide back to his original position with another kick. Used in Super Butōden 2. *'Double Kick' – Cell Jr. jumps towards, evading the opponent's attack, and kicks twice. Used in Super Butōden 2. *'Reverse Diving Kick Flurry' – Cell Jr. quickly rushes past his opponent, jump in the air, then return with Flying Kicks. Used in Super Butōden 2. *'Solar Flare' – One of Cell Jr.'s Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. They flash a bright light around themselves, blinding the opponent, and disabling Lock-On for a few seconds. *'Explosive Wave' – One of Cell Jr.'s Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. They release a small burst of energy around them for minor protection. *'Mystic Attack' – Cell Juniors can extend their finger nails to great lengths. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' (Non-Playable Character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' (Non-Playable Character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' (Support-type Character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' (Enemies) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' *''Dragon Ball Online'' (Cell-X Jrs.) *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden'' (Non-Playable Character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z For Kinect'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' Voice actors *FUNimation Dub: Justin Cook *Brazilian Dub: Carlos Falat and Gabriel Noya Trivia *A slight error was made in the number of Cell Juniors that Gohan kills in the anime episode "Awakening". If one counts them in the episode, Toei had Gohan kill eight Cell Juniors, even though Cell only creates seven; this error is not present in the original manga or the Dragon Ball Z Kai redub. However, a possible explanation might be that one of the Cell Juniors used Tien's Multi-Form technique to split in two, and then used the Tri-Beam (which is a technique used by the Cell Juniors only in the anime). *In the dubbed anime, they are said to have the same strength as Perfect Cell himself, albeit with substantially less durability (this claim never being made in the manga). *The Tri-Beam is the only attack that the Cell Juniors use that Cell himself is never shown using onscreen. *The Cell Juniors, the Bio-Men, and the Saibamen share similarities. All come in groups, are short and about the same height as one another; they each pose a moderate threat at their introductions, but are easily disposed of later. However, unlike the Bio-Men and Saibamen, the Cell Juniors are all able to speak in the anime and one of them has a single line in the manga (like Kid Buu and Evil Buu are in the same series but not the manga), though they do so very rarely (the bulk of their lines as well as their only line in the manga consists of "over here" though they also say the names of their attacks and yell "come get me"). *In video games (Super Butōden 2, the ''Budokai'' series, the Budokai Tenkaichi series), a blue Cell Jr.-type of color pattern can be used as an alternate version of Cell in Duel, Practice and World Tournament mode. *In Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, the Capsule Corporation database describes the Cell Juniors as being created through cellular mitosis. Gallery See also *Cell Jr. (Collectibles) References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Androids Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Siblings Category:Tournament fighters Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased